Talk:Sword of Nunoboko
Technically... This is either another variation from the Ten-Tails Malleable Chakra which the Sage named "Sword of Nunoboko" or Tobi made a warped version of the blade with the chakra. Because it is highly unlikely he pulled this sword out of his ass, thus making it very unlikely this is the exact same sword.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:37, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps it isn't a "weapon". It is formed of chakra, which means it would be a technique, used by the Sage, who used Ten Tails chakra, so it COULD have been "sealed" in the Ten Tails and could only be accessed by the Jinchuriki of Ten Tails. This probably makes no sense, but it does in my head. Edit: If it were just a simple weapon, then any user of Ying/Yang could use it in theory. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 11:55, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :Do note however, it came from the same chakra orbs through his hand. This isn't something that could be sealed, it was made from the chakra orbs.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:11, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :Reminds me of the Sword of Totsuka being made part of susanoo. — SimAnt 12:32, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ::And that is a damn good point. Alright then.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:41, October 16, 2013 (UTC) so since this is made out of the malleable chakra, does that mean the sage had it too?--J spencer93 (talk) 19:07, October 16, 2013 (UTC) It's made of the same substance, we didn't see Obito forming it, it just appeared in his hand, he summoned it for all we know, so it could be "the" sword. For the above, I guess so, Sage must have been a user of the black chakra whatever thingy--Elveonora (talk) 21:29, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Of course the Sage would of had it also. He WAS the FIRST Jinchuriki of Ten Tails. What makes you think Obito is somehow a "special" case for its use? It's made from the beasts CHAKRA. The same chakra the Sage once wielded. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 09:42, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Name Meaning Does the sword's name actually have a meaning? Perhaps a name from a mythology? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 02:29, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :Looking for Japanese scripts, it seems the sword's name comes from this. Omnibender - Talk - 02:36, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah. Should we put that derivation there yet, or wait for the scripts? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 02:57, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :::No harm in waiting. Omnibender - Talk - 15:11, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Right. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 17:43, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Since it's not in kanji, like Izanagi and Izanami, should we open to our own interpretations and add the Amenonuhoko? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 22:49, October 20, 2013 (UTC) : I believe we should. The Amenonuhoku was the spear, legend told, that created the planet, if I'm not mistaken, right? The reference is clear to me. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:40, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Possible Trivia I think that could be worthy to be added in a Trivia section that the doube helix shape of the sword it's an obvious reference to the structure of the DNA, a visual parallel done by the author very likely because the sword was used by Rikudou for the creation of the world.--JK88 (talk) 12:05, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :Added.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 13:11, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Will of the user I think we should mention the sword's strength seems to depends of the user's will, as the sword was shattered at the same time Obito began to regret his actions. Adept-eX (talk) 05:14, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :It also shattered because it was it by a Perfect Susanoo's sword wielded by Kurama enhanced by senutsu soo.... Riptide240 (talk) 20:44, February 6, 2014 (UTC) I second this, it should be mentioned that it's a sword of the soul or whatever and its strength depends on its wielders will--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:00, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :Bump--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:31, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Technically... pt. 2 So, according to the databook, this sword is really just shape manipulation of the truth-seeker balls. Shouldn't we include this article in the balls' article? • Seelentau 愛 議 19:55, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :So Obito was talking BS?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:58, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::What were his words? • Seelentau 愛 議 21:03, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :::This is THE Sword of Nonuboko that So6p used to shape the world or so. Also it being sword of soul or some shit, its power dependents on its wielders will it would seem.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:27, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::What does that have to do with it being formed from a TSB? • Seelentau 愛 議 21:33, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::This to me is just like Itachi's Susanoo's weapons. Omnibender - Talk - 21:54, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::But unlike those weapons, this one is simply chakra in a specific form. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:03, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Dunno if it's just shape transformation, Obito's words made it seem like this thing is supposed to be stronger than just a TSB--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:08, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :Well yes, you can shape the world with it, because it's a sword and not an orb. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:39, March 1, 2015 (UTC)